Dark, Light, Jealousy
by jazzle59
Summary: Well, a Pretty Cure Max Heart story   Honoka has a new friend. From the Dark Zone. When Nagisa finds out, she doesn't know how to tell her, afraid of Honoka being taken to the dark side, she decides she has no choice.


A/N

Short, but its a begging, this is gonna fail..

Chapter 1

"Honoka!" I yelled running up to my friend.

She turned, "Nagisa?" her eyes widened and her lips curled into a smile from the calm look she usually had.

I ran to her and reached in for a hug, "It's been too long!"

"It really has!" She agreed, "How was-"

"Honoka? What is that?" A girl with long dark red hair tied in a ponytail at the side of the head, blue piercing eyes, and a perfect skin complexion.

Honoka pulled away from the hug and walked to the girls side, "Nagisa, this is Crystal Hart."

I raised my hand to give her a handshake, but she backed away, "Um, Nagisa right? Humph."

I raised my eyebrow, "Hello Crystal..."

"Come on Honoka!" She grabbed Honoka's arm and dragged her through the hallway.

I sighed, Crystal did not seem like someone who would be hanging out with Honoka. I was jealous. I knew Honoka had other friends but they were nice, smart, and not as rude as Crystal seemed to be. Then again, I don't know her as well as Honoka does, maybe she isn't as bad as I think.

"Nagisa?"

I stopped walking, that voice was heard 2 minutes ago taking my best friend away.

"Stay away, Honoka is mine, you can do everything by yourself and without her. La Crosse, school, buying stuffed animals, oh, and being pretty cure." Crystal smirked, "alright,"

I felt sick, Crystal was obviously from the dark zone. Taking Honoka away, "Lay off! Honoka is pretty cure too, you are an evil-"

"Quiet, Nagisa," She put her finger over my mouth, "You wouldn't want people to know, I have armies of the dark. You won't stand a chance. Especially without a partner." She vanished in the air with a soft purple mist that faded instantly.

"Nagisa! You have to tell Honoka- Mepo" Mepple shouted.

I looked at my pretty cure mascot , he had his arms on his hips trying to look brave I guess.

"I don't have a choice, plus, if Crystal takes Honoka to the dark side... I don't even want to think about it!" I said.

Mepple looked at me like I was stupid, "What about Mipple! –Mepo" Mepple yelled.

I nodded, "For the sake of both of them. We have to go straight to Honoka's house after school!''

Mepple nodded and popped back into cell phone form which I stuffed in my school bag. I glanced at the clock realizing I was already late for my first class of the day back. I ran through the halls to get to my history class.

As I was running I passed through Honoka's Science class, with Crystal, Honoka was writing notes as Crystal put in chemicals from test tubes into one jar. Crystal turned and looked directly at me. Her green eyes seemed to be analyzing me, traveling through my mind and reading my thoughts.

I shook my head and returned to running.

I shoved the door open.

''Nagisa!" Laughed my history teacher, "Late, but welcome back!"

I sighed and took a desk at the back row, "I'm sorry, I was a bit... distracted."

"Oh well, I guess it's alright today." She said, as she grabbed a piece of chalk she said some stuff about history, when she was writing on the board I sort of zoned out and was in my mind. Only focusing on my thoughts.

Thoughts involving a certain Crystal.

_She's going to just take advantage of Honoka! I have to stop her! _Part of my head agreed with that thought, that Crystal was going to corrupt Honoka, and make her evil, part of the Dark Zone.

_It's no use! It's just too late! Honoka has fallen for Crystal's tricks. _That, that I really believe, Crystal has taken Honoka in, Honoka just doesn't know what she is with.

"NAGISA!"

My eyes flew open, I blinked a couple times.

"Well, let's just say you missed your second class."

"Oh, what? I'm sorry Miss," I said.

She shook her head, "Ok Nagisa,"

I got up and opened the door, the halls were full of students. I dragged my backpack and walked to my locker which was beside Honoka's.

"Nagisa!" She waved.

I walked quickly there, "Hi Honoka! I have something really important to tell you!"

She smiled, "Sure Nagisa, what is it?"

"Crystal, she's," I began but stopped remembering how her eyes were so creepy reaching to every single part of my mind, how her voice seemed to be so calm and seductive.. "She's..." I couldn't say anything, Crystal would know, she would destroy me.

"What is she Nagisa?" Honoka looked at me with a confused face.

"Never mind Honoka.. It's not important,"


End file.
